To treated diseases of the arterial and venous channels, recourse is had to endovascular treatments based on the application of expandable prostheses or endoluminal expanders that permit the affected vascular walls to be covered and thus provide an effective solution to problems that would otherwise cause a high rate of mortality.
Nonetheless, the new application techniques and devices must solve problems such as how to avoid vascular dilation subsequent to the treatment causing periprosthetic losses resulting in consequences difficult to solve.
To avoid this type of problem, internal sutures are used that prove highly effective in obtaining a firm union between the vascular walls and the body of the prosthesis.
These endovascular sutures consist of metal spirals provided with an sharp penetrating end and an anchoring end that are applied by means of devices equipped with rotary applicator heads. In this manner, the above-mentioned spirals pass through the walls of the prosthesis first, and then the vascular walls, achieving a very firm union by means of which the sutured prosthesis conveniently accompanies the dilation of the vascular channel.
However, the known devices used for this type of treatment include a set of means such as distal or proximal inflatable balloons, tubular parts that provide a surgical method in which a rotary pusher for the above-cited spiral sutures, auxiliary lines, etc., can function.
In addition, these devices have a function based on the fact that the operations for introducing the sutures are performed inside the vascular channel.